The Best Flavor of All
by Angst lover
Summary: “Where do you expect us to get this alleged ice cream?” “My friends told me about this great vendor in People Park!” “…All the way in People park?” “Yup!” I'll take one ice cream please! Make it...a medium. With extra romance! ApolloxTrucy, 1-shot


(A/N:) Hey guys, back with another quick lil' one shot. This time, it really is quick. Only 2,000-ish words! The first time I've written another fanfic about the same couple, go me! xD

This is just some short and fluffly Trolly for the summer, do enjoy!

* * *

The sky was blue, the clouds were white and puffy, and the temperature was through the roof.

"Polly I'm hot!"

"Why don't you guys have air-conditioning?"

"It's too expensive!"

The young defense attorney gave an aggravated sigh and walked over towards the window, peeking out down into the street before attempting to open it and get some fresh air in.

"No don't! You'll only let hot in!"

"There's wind and it'll help. It's all stuffy in here…"

"No, _you're_ stuffy!" The magician pouted as she flopped down onto the couch, her hat and cape absent. "Why does it have to be so hot!?!?"

"I heard that some current was stuck down in Mexico…" Apollo trailed off, leaning against the wall and looking down into the streets, noticing the brave (or desperate) souls wandering around. There had been a heat wave for the past month and it showed no sign of letting up. At first the bright, hot, and humid weather was welcomed to show the start of summer and the end of school. After about a week no one would stop complaining.

"So hooooottt!" Trucy whined while throwing a pillow off toward Apollo's general area.

It had been a few years since Apollo had joined onto the Wright Anything Agency, and while it had been a bumpy ride, he wouldn't have chosen anything else. Trucy was now 19, out of school, and performing more than ever. She had matured into a beautiful young women and Apollo couldn't help take notice. He had developed a sort of…_crush_ on her very quickly when she was a few years younger. He wasn't the best at hiding things, let alone a crush, and it became rather apparent toward everyone around him. She either hadn't noticed (which was unlikely) or was ignoring it for the time being. Mr. Wright had started to glare at him more and send a bit more threatening warnings than normal.

"…What do 'ya say?"

Apollo looked up to see Trucy standing in front of him bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Hmm?"

"Were you even listening?" She asked with a slight frown. "I said why don't we go out for an ice cream to cool off!"

"But Trucy it's so hot out-"

"That's what the ice cream is for."

"Just going outside would fry us-"

"And the ice cream would freeze us again!"

He looked up to see her with her hands on her hips and giving him a small glare. _'Persistent…' _Apollo thought.

"Where do you expect us to get this alleged ice cream?"

She smiled at him, realizing that she had won. "My friends told me about this great vendor in People Park!"

"…All the way in People park?"

"Yup!"

"…." _'That walk plus this heat? Strike me down now Zeus…' _

"Fine." Apollo grumbled as he looked back out the window, hoping to find an ice cream spot a bit closer.

"Hurray! Let's go!" She cried as she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards and out the door, bounding down the steps with new found confidence.

"H-hang on Truce!" He called as he gripped her hand tight going down the stairs, his face red with a blush.

"Ready?" She looked back at him as she hopped down the last few steps, smiling wide as she gripped his hand harder. "As soon as I open this door it's not going to be that fun."

_'Please not be as bad as they say, please not be as bad as yesterday-!' _Apollo rhymed without realizing it and before he knew it was met with a wall of humid heat. He didn't want to move it was that bad. He could feel his shirt sticking to him already (Lord knows who would wear a vest in this heat) and he hadn't even been out for five minutes. Trucy was already leading him towards People Park, a skip never leaving her step and a gleam never leaving her eye. He glanced down as their still attached hands and had to look away before blushing again, causing the attorney to get even hotter.

She slowed down enough for him to walk next to her, catching his breath.

"See, it's not that bad!" She smiled warmly up at him, letting got of his hand as she wrapped her arms around his arm, giving it a big hug and hanging on. _'It's hot enough Trucy, stop adding to it!' _Apollo stiffened at the close contact, getting used to it slowly as he became more accustomed to the touch.

They enjoyed the sounds of summer in the city as they walked toward their destination. They got some stares and 'aww's as they walked past a few other people here and there. Pulling into People Park brought some relief as the trees overhead brought some shade and more wind. Apollo had subconsciously untangled his arm from Trucy's grip and had now wrapped it around her waist, pulling her closer as he caught the stares of a few boys around. She was a little surprised at first, but did nothing to stop it and even went as far as to lean against the older man. This sent a chill all throughout Apollo, a smile finding its way onto his face. They stopped at a fork in the road.

"Which way?" Apollo looked in both directions, trying to find any sign that ice cream might be there.

"Uhmmm…" Trucy brought a finger up to her chin and looked in both directions before finally pointing towards one. "That way!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yup!" She grinned up at him as they continued to walk on. They came to a few more forks in the road and various paths, Trucy pointing every which way. After wandering around the park for a while, Apollo decided to check the time.  
_'I-it's been…two and a half hours since we've left!' _Apollo gaped at the time, not once thinking about how long the office had been unguarded.  
"H-hey Trucy…?"

"Hmm?" She called, a bit sleepy. Apollo had to hold back a slight sigh. _'She's too cute.'  
_  
"We've been wandering around the park for almost three hours. I didn't really expect it to take this long so I hope no one broke into the office. Are you sure you know the directions?" He asked in a more business like tone.

"Oh, that? It's at the entrance of the park; we passed it a while ago silly!" She laughed at his shocked expression.

"H-HUH?"

"Yeah, I'm surprised you didn't notice."

"T-Trucy!" He called out, slightly angered (but more still in shock).

"Sorry! I just…" She bit her lip slightly. "I just like spending time with you Polly!" She said before grinning up at him cheekily, a blush on her cheeks. His heart stopped as he looked down at her, eyes wide.

"R-really?" He asked shyly.

"Of course!" She replied happily, skipping along a bit faster as he tripped a bit to keep up. "I really, really, really like spending time with you Polly!" She giggled. "I'm sorry for taking you all around the park."  
"I-it's ok."

A few moments passed in silence as Apollo recognized that they were getting closer towards the entrance.

"Trucy?"  
"Hmm?"  
"I really, really, really like spending time with you too." He coughed a bit and scratched the back of his head with his free hand, looking in every direction but hers.

"Well, well! Look at these love birds!" The ice cream vendor boomed as Apollo and Trucy came close. "What would you two like? Maybe some strawberry ice cream? How about a frap with one straw?" He winked and smiled at Apollo's flustered expression while Trucy just laughed.  
"I'll take…" Trucy looked over the poster with the various flavors and selections of toppings. "Actually, a frap sounds really good! Can I get chocolate?"

"Sure thing sweetie! And for the gentleman?"

"Uhhh…" Apollo looked at all the flavors, unsure. "c-can I get...umm."  
"Hurry up!" Trucy nagged at him teasingly.

"Peppermint stick!"

"Alright, cup or cone?"

"Cup."

They waited a minute before the man handed them what they had ordered. Apollo paid him as Trucy found a nice place to sit that was nearby.

"Isn't this great!" She asked, taking a seat on the bench as she glanced into the pond it was placed near. She giggled as he sat down next to her and took a bite of his while she sipped on her frap. A few giggles erupted from her as Apollo looked on confused.

"Whut?" He asked, spoon still in his mouth.

"Your ice cream looks like you!" Apollo glanced down at his melting and deformed cup of frozen goods. "I mean it's red and white!" She bonked herself slightly on the head as she stuck her tongue out at him.

_'I hadn't even realized that…' _"Want a bite?" He gestured a spoonful of the melting ice cream towards her, which she greatly accepted. She bit down on the spoon as she cleaned it off and licked her lips. _'That does not look wrong. At all.' _Apollo thought as he dipped his spoon back into the sugary treat, picking up another spoonful carefully as the thing started to melt and dip. He made sure to bring it closer so it wouldn't get on his clothes.

"That tastes great Polly!" She slapped him on the back as he went face first into his ice cream. She let out a small gasp as he lifted his head slowly, feeling a cold patch now on his cheek and nose. He attempted to lick it off but only stopped when he looked over at his assistant.

Trucy was clutching her side she was laughing so hard. After a few minutes she was reduced to strangled giggles as she wiped her eyes of any tears.

"T-that was, hah-ha, priceless!" She smiled as she set her frap down carefully and grabbed a napkin. "C-c'mere." She scooted over closer to him and grabbed his chin, gently bringing his face down low enough so she could clean it. She started to wipe it away, all the while still smiling and shaking her head.

"I'm glad I'm some amusement…" He sighed, feeling defeated. He smiled a bit as he saw Trucy nod. "Terrible to waste such good ice cream." He mumbled as she was finished cleaning up cheek and set the napkin down.  
"I wouldn't say that." She smiled slyly.  
"Oh?" The next thing he knew he felt something warm and wet on his nose. He looked down (cross-eyed) and saw Trucy was getting the ice cream off.

With her _tongue. _

"Whjwa- fjdsw-Ttttt!" He sputtered, unable to comprehend anything. He felt his arms flail around for a moment before settling down, useless at his sides. He just sat there, mind blank, until she leaned back and grabbed a new napkin and wiped his nose down quickly.

"Haha, you don't want any of my spit on your face do you?" She smiled as she grabbed her frap up and took a sip, enjoying his expressionless expression. "See! It wasn't a complete waste. Now hurry up and finish up!"

He didn't move as she stood up and brushed herself off slightly, turning around and looking at him as she sipped the last of her frap up.

"Polly? Polly what's-" She was stopped short as she let out a squeak and was brought down into a kiss. Apollo cupped the side of her face as he dragged her down a bit more, attempting to deepen the kiss. Trucy, a bit surprised, complied as she slightly kneeled on the benched and brought her arms around Apollo's neck. Apollo could taste the chocolate on her cold lips as she ran a hand through his hair. Trucy could taste (and smell, thanks to that little face-plant) the peppermint off of Apollo's lips as he brought a hand around her waist. They broke apart after a few moments (which, to both of them, was too short) and Trucy sat on Apollo's lap, her feet dangling off one side as she rested her head on his shoulder. She noticed how he had started to act around her a few years ago. She didn't know how to act, at first. After a while though, she started to have a crush on him. She didn't do a thing about it, nerves always getting the best of her ("So what, a great performing magician can't be a little shy or nervous too?!").

"I really, really, _really, really, _enjoy spending time with you Polly." She whispered into his ear.  
"Same here." He smiled right back as she gave him a playful slap on the back.  
"Way to sound it."  
"Ha, sorry."  
"You know what else I really, really, _really, really_, enjoy also?"

"Hot days and peppermint ice cream."

At this he gave her a big hug, causing her to give a loud laugh as she hugged right back.

* * *

(A/N:) Haha, hope this wasn't too cheesy! I know, it seemed pretty rushed but I wanted to keep it short, just something fluffy.  
Hate it? Love it? Constructive criticism always welcome! Thanks for reading, hope there were not too many grammatical errors...


End file.
